Karriere und Familie unter einem Hut?
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Workaholic Kai kommt Freitag Abend mit einer Überraschung heim. Doch der Rest der Familie ist ausgeflogen. Kai x Takao


Titel: Karriere und Familie unter einem Hut?

BeyBlade-One-Shot von R-chan aka Hoshisaki

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Fluff

Summary: Workaholic Kai kommt Freitag Abend mit einer Überraschung heim. Doch der Rest der Familie ist ausgeflogen.

Pairing: Kai x Takao

Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade und alles was dazugehört sind urheberrechtlich geschützt, und nicht mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene für diese Fanfiction weder Geld noch (wahrscheinlich) Kommis! XD

A/N: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

BeyBye!

R-chan

aka Hoshisaki

Karriere und Familie unter einem Hut?

Der Himmel war dunkelgrau, als er zum Bürofenster hinaussah. Es sah nach Regen aus. Würde es noch regnen? Die kleinen Racker würden sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Sie liebten es, mit ihren Regenschirmen bewaffnet, durch die Pfützen zu stapfen. Für ihn bedeutete es, verspätete Mitarbeiter und Nasswerden auf dem Weg zur Kantine.

Ein winziges Seufzen entwich seinen blassen, weichen Lippen und er rieb sich den Nacken, reckte und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig, bevor sein Blick wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch fiel. Der Computerbildschirm flimmerte ihn erwartend an und ein Haufen Papiere und andere Zettel jeglicher Colour lagen ungeduldig wirkend vor ihm ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch und starrten zu ihm hinauf.

Er zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum hatte eigentlich immer er so viel auf dem Schreibtisch zu liegen? Warum gab es Kollegen, die genug Platz auf ihren kleineren Schreibtischen hatten, um einen Berg an persönlichen Gegenständen dort abzuladen und er hatte gerade mal Platz für ein Photo seiner Familie? War das fair oder was?

Er entschloss sich, nicht schon wieder den Kopf deshalb hängen zu lassen; schließlich hatte er am Monatende auch ein paar Yen mehr in der Tasche als diejenigen mit dem vielen Krempel.

Durch die Glastür schaute er noch einmal auf das Großraumbüro der gewöhnlichen Angestellten hinaus. Das letzte Licht dort kam vom grünen Notausgangsschildchen. Na toll. Das gab wieder Ärger daheim, wenn er zugeben musste, wieder der letzte im Büro gewesen zu sein. Was konnte er auch sonst tun? Den Kram liegen lassen? Nein, das wäre ökonomisch unklug. Sehr, sehr unklug, denn er war sicherlich nicht der einzige Abteilungsleiter, der das eine oder andere mal Überstunden machte. Freilich sahen seine Familienmitglieder "ein oder anderes mal" als maßlose Untertreibung an, aber schließlich hatte er ja auch etwas besonderes vor. Etwas, wofür er sogar unter dem Vorwand der Mittagspause, das Büro am hellerlichten Tag verlassen hatte. Er schmunzelte beim Gedanken an das verdutzte Gesicht des Pförtners.

Er stützte das Kinn auf die Handinnenfläche und starrte gedankenversunken auf das silbergerahmte Photo seiner Liebsten. Wie heißt es doch gleich? Alle guten Dinge sind ... 3? Genau. Ein leichtes zu sich gewandtes Nicken. Ja, das stimmte wohl.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er auf die kleine Uhr in der unteren Bildschirmecke. Halb 8 schon durch. Ja, das gab definitiv wieder Ärger daheim. Wieder würde er den Rackern keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben können, weil sie schon schlafen würden; wieder würde er nicht in Ruhe mit seiner Familie den Abend verbringen, zu Abend essen; wieder würde nur ein Zettel am Kühlschrank kleben, "Hi Schatz, du weißt ja, wie die Mikrowelle funktioniert. Bin schon im Bettchen. Love U".

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich über die Schläfen. Und ein leises Grummeln konnte er sich auch nicht verkneifen. Es war schon frustierend.

Tief einatmend setzte er sich auf und nickte sich zu. Jetzt oder nie. Er war doch mit dem Kram schon fast fertig. Nur noch den Rest dieser großen Sache zuende bringen und dann konnte er heim. So viel Selbstdisziplin musste er jetzt beweisen. Sonst hatte er sich den Abend mit den Liebsten nicht verdient. Seltsam allerdings, dass er so selten schnell und hart genug zu arbeiten schien, dass er diese wonnige Belohnung erhalten konnte.

Jetzt aber ran! Er zog die Tastatur zu sich heran und griff nach einem der böse guckenden Papiere.

Der Pförtner schnarchte in seinem Stuhl, auf dem kleinen Tisch lag eine Boulevardzeitung - Kai hätte den Wisch eher Schundblatt geschimpft - aufgeschlagen. Es war schon kurz vor 9. Die Straße draußen war leer und in den anderen Bürogebäuden waren schon alle Lichter ausgepustet. Sogar die Putzfrauen waren vor ihm zu hause.

Er klopfte dezent an die Glasscheibe, die ihn vom Pförtner trennte und weckte ihn damit.

"Oh... Äh, Entschuldigen Sie, Chef!" Er sprang verlegen auf und verbeugte sich tief.

"Schon gut, Sakuragi. Guten Abend." Er verließ das Foyer durch eine Seitentür, die zur Tiefgarage führte.

Noch ein paar Minuten im Auto und er war daheim.

Im Haushalt Hiwatari war an diesem Freitag Abend alles schwarz und still. Wie üblich, wenn Kai Überstunden machte. Doch etwas war anders; das bemerkte Kai sofort, als er den Wagen abschloss, dabei Mantel und Bürokoffer irgendwie unter den linken geklemmt hatte.

Im Flur traf ihn dann der Schlag. Die Bude war leer? Leer. L-e-e-r. So wie "niemand daheim" oder "alle ausgeflogen". Im Kinderzimmer lagen die Schlafanzüge auf den kalten, unberühten Betten und im restlichen Haus auch keine Spur von seiner Familie.

In der Küche fand er schließlich statt des Mikrowellenzettels eine Einladung. Er hob sie auf und las sie, während er in den Kühlschrank nach einer Packung Milch tastete.

"Hallo Takao! Kennst du deinen großen Bruder noch? Der hat am kommenden Freitag Geburtstag und will ab 16 Uhr mit seinem süßem, kleinen Bruder vor den Kumpels angeben! Also ich hoffe, du kannst kommen. Und bring deine(n) R(M)acker mit! Dein Brüderchen Hitoshi PS: Bitte??"

Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Dahin waren also alle verschwunden ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Nicht, dass er - hätte er gewusst, was geplant war - es hätte einrichten können, aber er hätte sich zumindest mehr Zeit im Büro lassen können und vorallem das schlechte Gewissen erspart.

Kai lag ausgestreckt auf dem Wohnzimmersofa, ein Buch in den Händen, dass er schon seit Monaten zu lesen versuchte und ein Glas guten Weines auf dem Beistelltisch. So einen ruhigen, entspannten Abend hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr gehabt. Ruhe, Zeit für sich und so... Er streckte sich seufztend und sah auf seine Uhr. Kurz vor halb 11 schon. Takao hätte ihm wirkliche eine SMS schreiben können, wenn er bei Hitoshi übernachten wollte.

Er steckte das Lesezeichen zurück zwischen die Seiten und stellte das Buch in die Schrankwand zurück. Er leerte das Glas auf dem Weg in die Küche und spülte es ab.

Dann sah er sich um und kam sich plötzlich einsam vor. Die Stirn in Falten legend, ging er ins Kinderzimmer und knipste das Licht an. Aufgeräumt wie eh und je. Gou hatte echt einen Tick weg; von wem hatte er das nur? Kai ging zum Schreibtisch der beiden Söhne und blätterte im Malblock, der dort lag. Er schmunzelte gerührt, als er ein bestimmtes Bild aufschlug. Es zeigte die Jungs, ihn, Takao, "Onkel Hitoshi" und ihren Opa, Takaos Vater, zusammen am Strand und im Meer. Mit dicken Stiften waren die Namen über die Köpfe geschrieben worden.

Als Kai weiterblätterte, wünschte er sich, nicht so ein Workaholic zu sein und mehr Zeit mit seinen Söhnen verbringen zu können. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Kai den Block wieder hinlegte, erklangen leise Geräusche aus dem Flur und schließlich auch Stimmen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, kurz vor 23 Uhr, ging er in den Flur.

"Papa!!", kam es wie aus einem Munde von Makoto und Gou, die auf ihren Vater zuliefen und ihm mit voller Wucht um den Hals fielen.

"Willkommen zu hause, ihr drei...", brachte Kai nur schwer unter dem Geknuddel der Kinder hervor.

Takaos Gesicht erschien über ihm und lächelte sanft.

"Selber willkommen zu hause, ... Schatz!", flüsterte er, zwinkerte und drückte Kai einen Kuss auf die Wange, wandte sich dann ab, um die Mäntel aufzuhängen, die die Jungs mitlerweile von sich geworfen hatten.

"Na, erzählt mal. Wie war die Feier bei Onkel Hitoshi?"

Makoto quiekte freudig und Gou begann zu erzählen, wie sie alle zusammen "mit den großen Jungs" Kuchen und kleine Sandwiches gegessen und erzählt hatten, dass sie einen Malwettbewerb gewonnen hatten ("Obwohl einer von O-nii-sans Freunden Graphiker ist!", warf Takao an der entsprechenden Stelle ein), wie sie schön im Garten hinter dem Dojo mit dem Hund von Hitoshis Kumpel gespielt hatten und dass sie nach dem Abendessen eingeschlafen waren.

"Ich hab sie in mein altes Zimmer gebracht", erzählte Takao weiter, als Makoto und Gou ihr Schlafzeug anzogen und Zähne putzen gingen. Kai und Takao lehnten in der Badezimmertür.

"Hat Onkel Hitoshi wirklich mit dir angegeben?", fragte Kai und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Zum einen, weil er es mochte, wenn Takao rot anlief und zweites, weil es ihm gefiel Hitoshi durch den Vorsatz "Onkel" noch älter zu machen, als jener sich ohnehin schon fühlte.

Takao senkte den Kopf und fummelte an Kai's Hemd herum. "Naja... schon... ein wenig, du kennst ihn..."

"Onkel Hito-", Makoto entschied sich, erst den Schaum der Zahnpasta auszuspucken und dann weiterzureden, "Onkel Hitoshi hat gesagt, Mama hat genau den geheiratet, den es ... ", er überlegte kurz, wie sich sein Onkel ausgedrückt hatte, "den es sich gehört zu heiraten, wenn man nicht der Erstgeborene ist!" Vor Freude strahlend, dass er den komplizierten Satz noch zusammengekriegt hatte, griff der kleine Wirbelwind nach seinem Zahnputzbecher.

"Aha", in Kombination mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel war Kais einziger Komentar dazu.

Das Klappern der Zahnbürsten in den Bechern verwischte Kais Grinsen wieder zu einem liebevollen Lächeln. Seine Jungs in die Arme nehmend, meinte er: "So, euer Boss ordnet jetzt eine Familienkrisensitzung im Kinderzimmer an! Jeder muss kommen, verstanden?"

Gou und Makoto nickten grinsend und Takao lächelte verlegen. Was gab es denn jetzt noch einen solchen Aufriss zu machen?

An der Türschwelle setzte Kai die Kinder ab und scheuchte sie ins Zimmerinnere.

"Ich hol nur noch schnell was..."

Damit verschwand er in sein Arbeitszimmer; Lebensgefährte samt Kindern machten es sich auf einem der Betten bequem.

"Was gibt es denn Papa??", fragte Makoto in seiner ihm eigenen unbändigen Neugier.

Kai lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und nahm den Malblock auf dem Weg zum Bett vom Schreibtisch mit.

"Ich hab hier vorhin mal hineingeschaut, Jungs... Das habt ihr ganz toll gemalt... Dieses Bild hier gefällt mir am besten!" Er hielt das Strandbild hoch.

"Uns auch!", antwortete Makoto für seinen Bruder gleich mit. Gou beschränkte sich auf ein kräftiges Nicken.

"Würdest ihr denn gerne mit Mama und mir an den Strand fahren?"

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Takao die Kinnlade runterklappte.

"Jah!", riefen die Jungs aufgeregt.

"Naja...", murmelte Kai in verständlicher Lautstärke und kramte etwas aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche hervor.

"Was haltet ihr drei Hübschen zum Beispiel hier von?", fragte er, ein Grinsen unterdrückend, und hielt seiner Familie ein Reiseprospekt unter die Nase.

"... Okinawa?", flüsterte Takao entgeistert. Die Augen der Kinder strahlten wie an ihren Geburtstagen.

"Wir werden wegfahren, Papa??"

"Wenn ihr möchtet und Takao auch einverstanden ist, dann ja... Seht mal, es ist eine winzig kleine Insel, auf der es nur diese eine Ferienanlage für Familien gibt! Da können wir uns in einem klitzekleinen Bungalow verkriechen und alle in einem Bettchen kuscheln und schlafen! Und da gibt es eine tolle Badeanlage am Strand, da könnt ihr direkt ins Meer reinrutschen! Und die Sonnenuntergänge sollen da auch wunderschön sein!" Beim letzten Satz sah er Takao in die Augen, welcher rot anlief. "Können wir bitte dahin fahren, Takao-Schatz?", fragte Kai gespielt schüchtern und zog seine Urlaubsgenehmigung unter dem Ferienparkprospekt hervor. "Oder hälst du zwei Wochen ohne Stadtluft nicht aus?"

"Kai!"

Takao fiel ihm um den Hals und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

"Gou! Wir fahren in die Ferien!" Makoto jubelte und hat es seiner Mutterfigur nach. Auch Gou fiel über seinen Papa her und zusammen drückten und knuddelten sie sich.

Kai drehte sich im Bett um und legte einen Arm um Takao, kuschelte sich an ihn, vergrub die Nase in Takaos offenem, weichen Haar.

"Schläfst du schon?", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

"Nein... Ich bin zu aufgeregt...", gestand Takao leise und dreht sich in Kais Armen zu ihm um, küsste ihn sanft. "Das war wirklich eine Überraschung Kai..." Takao schniefte und Kai küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn.

"Nicht weinen, Liebling..." Kais Lippen strichen über Takaos Gesicht.

"Aber ich bin so ... glücklich!"

"Du grummelst das, als wäre es etwas schlechtes!"

Takao quiekte und zwickte Kai in die Seite.

"Hey!" Kai schaute gestellt grimmig. "Das tat weh!"

Takao schniefte nur.

"Och ..." Kai presste Takao an sich. "Wenn du jetzt schon so fertig bist, was machst du dann erst, wenn du mitkriegst, was ich für unseren Jahrestag geplant hab??"

"Waaas?", jammerte sein Liebster. "Was machst du stundenlang in deinem Büro da? Arbeiten oder Pläne schmieden??"

Er schmunzelte. "Sowohl als auch, schätze ich..."

Sie küssten sich sanft.

"Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht in Ohnmacht fallen wirst..."

"Ich werd gar nichts mehr versprechen!"

"Überhaupt nix?"

"Nö!"

"Nicht eine winzige Kleinigkeit?"

"... Ich überleg's mir, Hiwatari-san."

"Duu!", knurrte Kai angriffslustig und nagelte Takao unter sich am Kissen fest. Er spürte, wie Takao rot anlief. "Ich liebe dich, Takao..."

"Ich dich auch, Kai..."

Im Kinderzimmer zwei Räume weiter, kuschelten zwei Brüder und schmiedeten Pläne für Sandburgen und zu packende Koffer.

Die ganze Familie schlief ziemlich spät in den Samstagvormittag hinein.

OWARI


End file.
